


[Podfic] Disconnect

by Jinxy



Series: By Fang And Fury [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hospitals, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tattoos, tattooed!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:44:48] | Podfic of grimm's <strong><i>Disconnect, Part 2 of the By Fang And Fury Series</i></strong>.</p><p>Derek can’t think about Stiles. Every time he tries, worry and fear swell in his head and everything goes blank. Stiles is going to be okay. He tells himself this over and over even though he has no idea, hasn’t seen him since he left that morning, since he stood over the bed and didn’t say I love you even though they both wanted to. Derek wishes Laura was alive, because she knew the pain of loss just as well as he does, and she would have had the right things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846116) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 
  * Inspired by [[Fanart] Disconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24286) by 2amsugarrush. 



> ****EDITED****  
>  I was made aware of a transition issue in the first version of this podfic, so that one has been removed and a new one uploaded that fixes the issue. Hope you enjoy:)

  
__**Choose your cover:**

_**** _

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013072601.zip) [41MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013072604.zip) [22MB]

_Length: 44:48_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [grimm](http://grimm-times.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record her fics. Also, gratitude to [2amsugarrush](http://hushlittlewolf.tumblr.com/) for letting me use your awesome original art that was created for this series for the coverart. You two ladies are awesome!
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
